


Your Own Fault

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gardening, Hobbits, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-04
Updated: 2002-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted long ago on the Prancing Pony forum of Bit of Earth. (Yes, <em>that</em> Bit of Earth.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Own Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted long ago on the Prancing Pony forum of Bit of Earth. (Yes, _that_ Bit of Earth.)

Sam was just minding his own business, smoothing down the earth around some newly transplanted croci, when a sudden weight dropped on him. He almost collapsed on the flowers. The next thing he knew were sharp teeth on his left earlobe, followed by a non-apologetic tongue.

'You almost crushed the flowers!' he complained as arms sneaked around him and hands played with the buttons of his shirt.

'It's your own fault,' Frodo murmured and released two of the buttons of Sam's shirt. 'For carrying flowers so gently and patting the earth like that with the sun in your hair.'

'Um, Mr. Frodo?' The teeth had moved down to his neck and Sam felt a flush rising to his face from the bottom of his belly. 'It's broad daylight, sir, and in the open, and me sister Marigold would have a thing or two to say if... Frodo!" he gasped.

The mouth grinned against his skin.

There just wasn't any arguing with that hobbit sometimes.


End file.
